


An Intro[Hi! I'm Sorta New Here.]

by Lane T and Grace K (LT_GK_04)



Category: An Intro To Me, Original Work
Genre: My First Work, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LT_GK_04/pseuds/Lane%20T%20and%20Grace%20K
Summary: Hi! Hope you're doing Okay today!I'm sorta new at writing online, in regards to ANYTHING(other than comments, I have my own style) and wanted to give an intro to me as a person and how I operate and see people and life.Some topics I'll Discuss:Life
Comments: 1





	An Intro[Hi! I'm Sorta New Here.]

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, This is my first write on here.  
> LOL  
> For a segue, I'll go ahead and say I'm a beta non-binary/gender-fluid/bigender 16-year-old.[My most common pronouns are she/her and they/them] I am 16(as of posting this) and white. I plan on transitioning once I turn 18. I love people for who they are, no matter who you are or what you've done. I am also Pansexual, mostly.  
> I'm an Eternal Optimist operating during Quarantine.  
> Screw Off, Haters.  
> Luv n appreciation 2 ev'ryone who cares! Thanks If you care to read.
> 
> ...UwU...

Hi! I'm LT Grace. 

For starters, how's your day going? 

I hope you're doing good. 

I could be better, personally, but(and this is a segue to my personality) I have been struggling a lot somewhat with gender/somewhat with Christianity blocking me from doing what I want. 

One thing that's the problem here: I have too strong of a faith built up from a young age for my belief in the basics of Christianity for anything to go away. Heck, I also believe in a ton of stuff that only a child would believe in. 

And I think that's somewhat because I just generally never grew up/have a childlike mindset of, "EVERYTHING IS POSSIBLE!". I also feel I don't _wanna_ grow up sometimes. And that want shows in a lot of things in my life. For instance: I literally have _dreamt of going to a real-life Neverland._ AND THAT'S NOT(apparently?) NORMAL! Unless you're a child.

I'm a child on the inside. I think _that much_ is true.

But I'm not a child, I'm(lol) sixteen. By now, most non-Gen-Z people(lol, my parents R.N. mostly) think you should be growing up and maturing; they always have mindsets that you have to grow up. And that it's NOT okay to completely amerce yourself in childish things, but accept reality. 

I'm against that. 

I LOVE Childish things. (lol, I'm Naive as hell) 

I would freaking stay young forever if I could. 

That's probably a bad thing, and I honestly usually don't care. (segue alert...)

**BUT HERE'S THE THING -**

I'm virtually alone half the time. 

For clarity: I'm an Introverted Gender-fluid/Non-Binary Beta Male. If you don't know what that means/implies, well...for one, you might not be able to follow everything I say from now on.* So there's that...But with that, I also have to say that I have been struggling with how my soul will play into the afterlife. Also, I believe that nearly anything is possible with evidence. (which is why I literally dream[in the night] with a passion. Although Dreams are another whole Barrel of Monkeys that I can't get into without further explanation, So...watch out for that.) 

SO, If you care, comment/give any and all advice. I'd appreciate constructive criticism about anything, If anyone cares. 

Bye! Hope you have a great day!

Love, Grace Kidd**

* * *

|Asterisk Guide***|

*- Well...because you're probably too young to be on here. Real, legit _Kids_ don't need to be on this platform; why do you think the age requirement to sign up is "at least 13"? It's because most twelve-and-under tweens/kids wouldn't understand[cough] half the mature things being said. Unless you've seen things you aren't supposed to.

**- My real, birth name was a prominently male one. I go with Grace sometimes as my default because I see myself as someone who's on their 2nd life of 9, with Grace being the name of me in my first life. It's a weird belief, but I'm a queer[meaning weird] person. Please let me know if you have similar beliefs in regards to magic[I believe], the Universe, and personal life stuff.

I'm a secret-keeper. Anytime, any place, you name it, I'll keep whatever you need kept secret a secret. 

{***- Alright, For Those Who Have Never Read My Comments: I use an Asterisk Guide. I do this because I'm so considerate of others(hey, I'm a nice person, alright? Don't be negative!) that I know some people might not be able to keep up with everything I say, so I star(use an Asterisk) some things that I feel either needs it or just wouldn't make sense without explanation.

I'm a worrywart. Sue me. I don't give a crap about what others say - except when they care - so I dwell on things to myself. Don't nag on people for their mistakes, just help them get past those mistakes so they can be who they need to be. 

* * *

Lol, Bye. Hope Quarantine's going well for everyone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I hope you cared enough to read that shit. I cared enough to write it.  
> (I just got here a couple months ago, don't harp on my writing style! Although constructive criticism is always welcome.) 
> 
> If anyone wants to chat about anything, then I'm open to talk. (literally i could go on for hours; I'm thinking about starting a Podcast)
> 
> Here's My Fav. fandoms:  
> Percy Jackson and the Olympians - All Media Types  
> Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan  
> Kingdom Keepers - Ridley Pearson  
> Gravity Falls[Lol, I thought it would be Under TV shows]  
> Disney - All Media Types[close enough, there's a broad enough range]  
> Phineas and Ferb - All Media Types [I'm Gonna Make this a Fandom Page. Just watch, I grew up with this show.]  
> Batman - All Media Types  
> Greeen Lantern - All Media Types  
> The Flash - All Media Types  
> [Lol, That was a lot. I just went to ao3's Fandoms page and sort of just started thinking about EVERYTHING i like. Hopefully it's not too much for anyone who's reading this.]
> 
> Lol, here's my most listened/fav. Music Artists/categories RN:  
> AJR [they're a band]  
> Marshmello  
> CG5*  
> Charlie Puth  
> Lil Mosey  
> Shotgun Willy |or| MC Virgins [depending on my mood]


End file.
